Charm
by XNinjaHelloKittyX
Summary: Read it and you might like it :3


Chapter 1 Back to school

My story takes place from the when i return to school from a long "vaction". I stood in the middle of the woods in front of the middle building out of 3 buildings total. I could only smile knowing how much i missed school for this once, and maybe last time of my life . My baby blue eyes focused at the front doors of the middle building and my heart began to gain speed as i slowly made my way to the doors. It was lamost like i ran cause only a few seconds later wat seemed to be around 50 feet away, was now 5 inches away.

I stared at the handle that my small lightly tanned hand was now gripping on as if it was to save my life. I inhaled deepely and pushed the door opened as i saw the hall ways of the school empty. I made my way to the Main Office knowing it was around 4 pm and school was clearly not in session. I entered the small room as a women in her midd 30's, would look up from her paper work and a slightly smile managed to apear on her lips.

"Charm, its been a while. How was your "Vacation"?" The women asked me in a soft and gentle tone, the one a mother would talk to her little 6 year old child to get them to stop crying. I made my way to her as I pushed my Coffee Brown bangs out of my eyes to see the women better. "It was swell, is my dorm room the same?" I asked as i was handed a sheet of paper with my daily school schedule printed on it. The women nodded and looked back down to her work to continue was she started. "Yes, but your room mate has moved so your alone for the time being." she one again spoke only now...she had a more stressed tone and not a motherly one, figures. I nodded before making my way with my small suitcase to the building to the right of the middle one. The doors of the building had a sign on the door stating "Dorm A" and mostly girl were booked in this dorm so most people these days call this the girls dorm and "Dorm B" the boys.

I headed up to the 3rd floor of the mansion like building up to "room 300" which had a small plank screwed onto the door which use to have 2 name on it but now only had one. The name was in white writing for the plank was black and it stated "Charm Mingle" which was clearly my name. I unlocked the door and opened it seeing everything left the way i had it and i smiled and began to unpack.

Around a hour later i loud thud came from the door to my room and i jumped thinking someone had guts coming into my room with such a loud entrence. Though to my surprise my old friend Emily ran to me hugging me tightly before looking at me with those purple happy eyes. "I missed you Charm, how was your "Vacation"?" She asked in her cheerful voice as she moved her blonde,long,curled hair from her face. I could only show my true emotions, as i normaly do around her, and smile seeing her face all lit up. "It was great, and i can tell. You didnt even give me a chance to walk down the hall to say hi." i said before slightly laughing and she put on a smart look "Sorry Charm, but it was my turn to say hello." she said helping me off the floor from her glomp she forced apon me.

Time went by as i sat at the lunch table shoving food so fast down my throat a normal person wouldnt be able to hold it all down, but i managed. "My god Charm, was the kitchen like, off limits or something?" Emily said as she chuckled under her face. I would look up from my plate with a steak in my mouth as i tugged on it trying to get a bite not to big to chew. With seeing this it only made her laugh even louder which made me slightly roll my eyes, as if she was crazy.

Across the Cafeteria a girl with long red hair and boobs ,the size of mango's it seemed, glared at Charm and her friend and she grunted is disgust. "What is she doing back here?" The girl said glaring over to her friends as one spoke in a snooty response "Who knows Telli, but oh well." The girl spoke and Telli turned back to Charm and stood making her way over to her. Emily looked over seeing Telli making her way over to us and she shifted quickly to look at me and spoke in a whisper tone. "Bitch in 5." she said before a wicked voice spoke towards me as the "Bitch" fliped her long red hair from her face. "Well, looks like someone is back from vacation, or did you run away?" she said as if to piss me off and make me explode in front of everyone, but all i did was look at her with a smile on my face.

"I would tell, but for a girl like you who is a snotty whore. There is no need wasting my breath on someone who is bound to get another surgery just to make herself look good." I said grabbing my tray and walking away to the hall after throwing the scaps away. Emily could be heard from a distance laughing as i headed to my room to finish packing.

As i arived to my room i opened the once lock but now for some odd reason unlocked. I quickly slam the door opening before my eyes widen. My baby blue eyes focused onto a young boy with the hair cut from that movie called Twilight the Jacob character. ((Sorry i dont know wat hair cuts are called XD))  
>He had a black V-Neck shirt on and long blue jeans holding a box in his hands as he looked at me with his brown eyes. He also had small elf ears with peircing's on his ears as well, and a small silver ring on his right middle finger.<p>

"You must be the Charm chick, the name is Max. I guess im your new room mate." He said and i looked at the other boxes he had and picked one up helping him before speaking in a tone that seemed caring but really i was pissed. For once i wanted a room all to myself and i HAD it, and now a GUY is my room mate. Is that even possible! "Hello Max..." i said trying not to make contact iwth his eyes for i had a thing for brown eyes and he set down his box and turned stoping me in my tracks. "Look, i know you might not like me. But i want to be your friend, like the one girls can bitch too. So could you at least TRY and act like your happy to have a room mate. This was the only dorm with empty rooms, the guys dorm is full or i should say "Dorm B" is full." He said and i sighed dropping the box i held onto his feet and her shouted in pain glaring at me. "What the fuck was that for!" he yelled and i made my self look surprised as if a accident even though i did it on purpose. "Whoops, it must have slipped, sorry." I said with a fake smile on my face and he growled at me before pointing down the boxes still angry and in pain.

"Do you have any idea what is in that box!" He asked opening it and holding up a 100 pound weight. "Wieghts, you idoit!" He said i simply placed my hand on my mouth in shock before lowering it to speak "Ouch, that must have hurt. My bad, you know us girls, always causing trouble and are a hand full. Well in your case a hand empty." I said simply giggling and he turned his gaze to the door that was still open. "Watever, ima take a nap. So keep your nagging to a low tone, please." he said floping into his bed and i grunted leaveing the room slaming the door shut behind me, heading to Emily's room. By now she should be back from dinner.

"Wow, so she is the one huh? She is quiet a hand full, this may be slightly fun and a pain." Max said before dozing off to sleep alone in the dark silent room.

"Im room mating with a guy, emily! how are you so calm about this!" I screamed at Emily and she giggles and stands hugging me with a large smaile spread across her face. "Look, Charm you have never had a man in your life. This maybe a sign sended by the great ones!" Emily said smiling and dancing around in a circle as she screamed yeppie for the whole dorm to hear. "The great ones can kiss my ass Emily. You know im not religous like you." i said with a ugly tone and Emily stoped dancing looking at me shaking her head. "Charm, thats why i like you. You always speak your mind." she would sya before kicking me, literally kicking me, our of her room and smiling "Now go mingle with your new room mate." she said with a wink before slamming her door in my face before i could even speak.

I headed back to my dorm and i arrived to a sleeping Max and i slowly walked over to his bed. I leaned over his face staring at him before leaning close to his ear. I could hear his heart beat and feel him breathe on my neck lightly. I would smile before placing my mouth close to his ear to speak. "Wake the fuck up!" i screamed loudly and i moved right in time to dodge him from swinging a fist to me and he glared at me with bags under his eyes and i smiled. "Thanx to you, my friend Emily has made me want to become friends with you. That is all." i said crawling over to my bed and pulling out a book and i could feel his angry all the way from my bed.

"Thats what you woke me up for! You bitch!" He said before laying back down and trying to go to sleep but i looked over to him and began to read aloud...pretty loud just to piss him off. "Shut up!" he yelled at me and i only continued through the night.


End file.
